


Kingdom of Sweets

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Kink, pink, tulle, and tears, in a few hundred words.





	Kingdom of Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Gina as a thank-you for the Merry Smutmas community.  


* * *

Pink.  
  
No, Severus could not have chosen better. White would have been lovely, but pink was far more obscene for the purpose, emphasizing not simply femininity but girlishness.  
  
Proper little slut, he looked.  
  
It pleased Lucius to consider the boy from the toes on up, and so he did. The pink _en pointes_ , with their satin ribbons criss-crossing up the slender calves, looked like their own form of bondage, like some version of misogynistic Chinese tradition. The tights were so sheer it was hard to tell their color at all. Lucius wondered if they'd used a depilatory charm on the boy's legs or just a razor. He'd've loved to have watched him staying still for the latter.  
  
The tulle of the skirt had silver spangles among the pink. There would be no steadfast tin soldier to provide a haven for this particular little dancer, however.  
  
What struck Lucius as the most lewd detail of the ensemble, however, was not the skirt, nor the tights, nor even the artful minimum of cosmetics that had been used on the boy--silver glitter and lip paint the color of an infant girl's perambulator blanket. No, truly Severus's most splendid choice was the way the bodice of the costume did not carry all the way to the shoulders, but instead ended mid-chest, allowing the boy's nipples to crest just above the scalloped-lace edge of it with each breath he took.  
  
It was impossible to see that and not want to tongue those nipples.  
  
In fact, Lucius had no intention of resisting. Setting a careful hand on the boy's waist-- corseted into a near-womanly curve--so that he would not risk crushing the tulle, Lucius pulled him forward the few steps needed to bring him near, and bent his head and licked at one fawn-colored circle of flesh. The boy whimpered.  
  
"Don't spoil his makeup," said Severus. "Voldemort will have your head."  
  
"I shan't," said Lucius. "But his tears seem to be doing that already."  
  
"Merlin." Severus tipped the boy's head towards him and swiped at one tear track that had cut through the glitter. "Stop blubbering, Potter. You think you'd be used to this by now."  
  
No, Lucius thought. The beauty is that he's not.  
  
He slid a hand beneath the tulle flounces and into the waistband of the tights, where he set about coaxing yet another reluctant erection out of the boy, not caring if Severus chided him for it. If the boy soiled the tights, the skirt should hide it.  
  
Severus had finished correcting the smudge and now set a pink flower-bedecked tiara in the boy's black hair. "There, that should do."  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow, not ceasing the actions of his hand. "Flowers?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius, flowers. The Sugar Plum Fairy doesn't actually have sugar plums on the tiara, you literal-minded dunce."  
  
"Have a care, Severus. I could still ruin his makeup for you." The pink mouth was certainly tempting enough. Particularly in the way the lips were now parted, breath panting through them as Lucius continued to stroke the boy's nylon-clad cock.  
  
"Leave him be." Severus's voice was neutral, showing he hadn't taken the threat at all seriously. "It's almost time for the performance."  
  
Lucius removed his hand, not without reluctance, but he would have his turn later. And it was pleasant to leave the boy aching. Indeed, Potter was having difficulty keeping his hands at his sides. Lovely.  
  
"Our lord does enjoy these Christmas Pantomimes, " Lucius said aloud, tracing a finger along the boy's chest before letting him go.  
  
Severus made a minute adjustment to the tiara. "Where would we be without traditions."  



End file.
